Surprises
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Completed. Kagome's sweet 16 is not at all what she expects, especially when everyone finds out it's her birthday! Can InuYasha make up with Kagome after ruining it for her?
1. Sweet Sixteen

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Surprises

Chapter 1: Sweet Sixteen

Kagome walked slower than usual. She constantly sighed with a worried tone weighing on it. '_Why me?_' she asked herself, pulling a book and a new CD close to her chest. It was her 16th birthday and she looked forward to reading and listening to her new gifts, until she remembered that she had to return today, no exceptions, to the Feudal Era.

As she climbed the stairs of the Higurashi shrine, she could hear the sounds of laughter and music. "Hmm? What's going on?" she asked, running up the stairs until she reached the top. She saw her grandfather and brother Souta hanging up a banner over the house while her mother was decorating wreathes of cherry blossoms around the window and door.

"Ahem?"

"Oh, Kagome! Welcome home! And happy birthday!" her mother exclaimed, giving her daughter a big hug. Souta took her presents and backpack while Grandpa placed a rosary of blue flowers around her neck. "What is this?" Kagome asked. Souta laughed. "It's a party for your sweet sixteen! We know that you will have to go back in time soon, so Mom and Grandpa kept me home so we could get ready for a party!" he said.

Kagome leaned down and gave her little brother a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," she said, then gave her mother and Grandpa a kiss.

* * *

_In the Feudal Era…_

InuYasha tapped his foot impatiently against the floor of Kaede's hut. "Where is that wench? She said she was going to be here shortly after school ended. And I know it ended a long time ago!" he yelled. Shippo sighed. "She may be busy with her family, you know," he said.

"I don't give a damn! Naraku's still out there, as well as jewel shards!"

"Oy…you're a pain in the butt."

"I believe she is late today for something special. I think she said something about a "sweet sixteen."" Sango piped up, wiping down her boomerang-like weapon with a wet cloth. "I think I heard that as well," Shippo said, jumping onto the demon slayer's shoulder. InuYasha scoffed. "If she's not here in five minutes, I'm going to get her," he said.

Miroku, the monk, and Kaede, the elder priestess, looked up at the half-demon. "You are too impatient," Kaede said. Miroku nodded in agreement, taking a sip of his herbal tea.

* * *

"Thank you, Souta! I love it!" Kagome said, placing the bracelet over her left hand. "I thought you would like it. It took me forever to make it," Souta said beaming. She only smiled as she grabbed her gifts and stood up from the couch. "Well, I hate to make this short, but I have to go to the Feudal Era before InuYasha comes in and drags me back," she said.

Mrs. Higurashi wrapped up a small cake in foil and handed it to Kagome. "Take this and share it with your friends. I'm sure they will enjoy celebrating your birthday over cake," she said. Kagome took it with a slight blush. "Thank you, Mom," she said, '_Although I didn't actually tell them that it was my birthday._'

Just as Kagome entered her room, InuYasha came through her window, his arms crossed. "So, why are you late?" he asked her angrily. Kagome huffed and placed down her gifts and the cake. "I was spending time with my family. I had to," she said, sliding the cake carefully into her bag.

"Why?"

"Because."

"You better tell me why!"

"SIT!"

InuYasha's rosary glowed and he fell to the floor. "Damn spell," he muttered. The spell shortly calmed down and the half-demon was able to stand. Kagome sighed. "Let's go," she said. InuYasha took her hand and carefully brought her down in his arms. He was far ahead of her on the path to the well, but Kagome didn't care.

"Let's go!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome wiped away a stray tear from her eye before entering the shack that covered the Bone Eater's Well.

'_Yeah, such a happy birthday._'


	2. The Cake

Chapter 2: The Cake

InuYasha noticed the frown on Kagome's face as he picked her up and placed her on his back. "What's up?" he asked. "Nothing," she said. InuYasha scoffed slightly and began to run back to Kaede's village.

As soon as he saw Kagome's raven-black hair, Shippo jumped right onto her head. "Yay! Kagome's here!" he cried. She only giggled. "It's nice to see you too, Shippo," she said. Sango smiled while Kaede offered the young girl a cup of herbal tea. "Thank you, Lady Kaede," she said.

InuYasha tapped his foot, then took Kagome's backpack. "Okay, finish your tea then let's get going," he said. Kagome sighed as she sipped her tea.

"Sit."

-BAM-

"Damn it!"

Kagome took her backpack as InuYasha fell to the ground. She gently stepped over him and rested it against the wall of the hut. She sat down next to Miroku and sipped her tea again. Miroku choked back a laugh.

InuYasha stood and glared at Kagome. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled at her. "Relax. It's not like we have much to do today. We haven't battled a demon in days and Naraku hasn't been seen. And I haven't sensed any of the shards. Just relax and let's have a peaceful day," she said.

Everyone but InuYasha could tell that Kagome was trying to prevent her anger from rising. "Peaceful day? Did you forget everything that we have to do?" he yelled. Kagome stood and placed her tea on the ground.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

-BAM BAM BAM BAM-

Kagome walked out of the hut. "Kagome!" Sango yelled, running after her friend. Shippo looked down at InuYasha, who was still pinned to the ground thanks to the rosary's spell. "Man, she's good at building up her anger," he said, receiving a hit in the head from an unpinned arm.

* * *

"Kagome, what is it? You seem sad. And I know it's not because of InuYasha's stupidity," Sango said. Kagome smiled, but it quickly changed into a frown. "Today's my birthday. My sweet sixteen. I think I told you," she said. "That was it! I thought you mentioned that. Is that why you were late today?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, my family set up a surprise birthday party for me. I had to cut it short because I had to come back here," Kagome said. Sango frowned. "Well, that isn't fair. You should have stayed home with your family," she said. The young miko chuckled sadly. "Yeah, then InuYasha would have dragged me back here. Either way, I had to come back," she said, but then she smiled, "But Mom made a cake for me to share with all of you. Tonight we will, as long as no one goes into my backpack and takes it."

* * *

"InuYasha, you're not supposed to go into her bag without her permission!"

"Quiet! I want some ramen! I know how to make it!"

Shippo sighed, then turned away with crossed arms. "Well, if she sits you again, it's not my fault!" he yelled. Suddenly, he heard InuYasha stop rummaging through the backpack and pulling back a silver wrapping. It revealed blue frosting. InuYasha smelled the strange item, then took a lick of the frosting.

"This is good!" he yelled as he began to take bits from the cake. Shippo turned and sighed again. '_If only one of the other guys were here to stop him. If I go up there to take it, I'd only get hit in the head_,' he said.

As if his thought was answered, Kagome and Sango entered the hut and gasped at the sight of seeing the cake over InuYasha's face.

"InuYasha! Why are you eating my cake?"

"I was mungry, so I mug through mour mag for some mamen, but men I mound mis."

Kagome snatched the almost empty plate from InuYasha, wrapped it in the foil, then stuffed it into her bag. She turned and looked at the half demon angrily.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

-BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM-

After a few more "sits," Kagome grabbed her bag and dragged Sango and Shippo with her. "You are such a jerk! SIT!" Kagome yelled as she left, leaving InuYasha to fall again.


	3. Ruined

Chapter 3: Ruined

Kagome held her bag close to her chest, protecting it in case InuYasha tried to take it away from her to get to the last bit of cake she saved. Of course, there was a chance that he was recovering from her "attack on him."

Sango lightly tapped her friend's shoulder. "He can be a jerk, I know. But you shouldn't let him ruin your birthday," she said in a comforting tone. Kagome sighed. "I know, I know," she said. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's head. "I would have stopped him, but I was afraid of getting pummeled into the ground. I'm sorry," he said. The miko smiled and petted his head, "Don't worry about it."

"What did ye do now?" Kaede asked as she noticed the large bump on InuYasha's head and the giant indent in the floor of her hut. "I didn't do anything!" he yelled.

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

"Grr…"

Miroku chuckled slightly. "I believe I heard something about "backpack" and "cake." By those clues, I think we can piece together what he did," he said. "Shut up, monk," the half-demon growled. With that sad, InuYasha left the hut, catching onto Kagome's lingering scent.

He soon found her, chatting with Sango and Shippo by the Gods' Tree. "There you are wench. Now could you give me an apology?"

"An apology? For what, eating my cake and –"

"For sitting me so many times!"

Kagome took in a breath. "You had it coming. I told you to never go into my bag without my permission," she said as calmly as she could. "I don't give a damn! You owe me an apology!" he yelled.

It broke Kagome's last nerve as she slapped him across the face. "Stop yelling at me! You don't deserve an apology!" she yelled. She turned away from him, grabbed her bag and headed for the Bone Eater's Well. "Thanks a lot. You ruined my birthday, you big jerk!" she yelled through her falling tears.

InuYasha looked on at her in shock. "Birthday? It's her birthday?" he asked Sango. "Yep. Her special sixteenth birthday. She was going to tell us today over the cake, but obviously that's not going to happen," the demon slayer said, walking away with Shippo following close behind her.

'_Uh-oh…I really made an ass out of myself. Better go and tell her I'm sorry._'


	4. Apologies

Chapter 4: Apologies

Kagome managed to climb up into her room, her bag resting lightly on her back. As she entered the room and laid down her bag, she broke down in tears at the sight of her gifts. '_I hate today. I hate my birthday_,' she thought, punching her pillow before burying her head into it.

InuYasha saw Kagome's open window. He jumped up onto the roof below her window and entered quietly. His heart broke at the sound of her crying. "Go away, InuYasha! I don't want to talk or see you!" Kagome yelled, knowing who was watching over her. He was silent as he sat along her on the bed.

Kagome threw her pillow at him, but he didn't move. "I said go away!" she yelled again. The half-demon still refused to move. Slowly and gently, he brushed his hand through her raven-black hair. "No, I won't go," he whispered. Kagome broke away from his hand, but he managed to grab her and pulled her close to him.

Kagome pushed against him as he held her tightly, her head on his chest and her arms pinned to her side. "Let me go!" she yelled. "No. I won't let you go. Not until you calm down enough for us to talk," he said calmly.

She slowly began to stop pushing and relaxed against him. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to be a jerk. I didn't know it was your birthday until it was too late. I didn't want to ruin it for you. Sango and I talked about how important your "sweet sixteen" was to you. I'm sorry. I really am," InuYasha said.

Kagome took in a breath. "It's all right…I should have told you, but I thought if I did, you wouldn't understand and you were be mad," she said. InuYasha chuckled. "Well, I understood and I was mad that you _didn't_ tell me," he said.

"Well…I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

Kagome embraced him, feeling better as her tears began to dry. InuYasha smiled and embraced her back. "So…what are we going to do now?" he asked. Kagome looked thoughtful. "How about we go and buy a new cake to share with everyone? Just you will get a small piece since you ate almost an entire cake on your own," she said and they laughed.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Kagome!" everyone cried as she blew out the lonely candle that stood in the middle of the cake. The white frosting and smell of chocolate filled the hut as Kagome began slicing pieces for everyone to share.

Shippo looked at the candle. "What did you wish for, Kagome?" he asked. The miko laughed slightly. "If I say it, it won't come true," she said. Her eyes darted to InuYasha, who eyed the cake. '_I wish that everyday of my life will be full of wonderful surprises, like the one InuYasha and I shared today_,' she thought as he handed him his little piece.


End file.
